The Moon's Divided Daughters
by SammieAnne36912
Summary: slight AU, set during DH and afterwards. What happens when Loony Lovegood has her children taken away? What happens eleven years later when they come to Hogwarts and find out who their parents really are? rated T but may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: ****Birth and Separation**

"Daddy?" Luna cried late in the spring evening.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Xenophilius ask concerned for his daughter. She was looking rather frail and shaky.

"I think it's time daddy. It hurts so much." Luna whimpered bending over, her hands going to her swelled stomach.

"Alright darling lie back. I'll get what we need. Do you want me to owl-"

"No!" Luna cut him off, "Daddy he mustn't know, for everyone's safety! He... he never knew to begin with."

Xenophilius looked down at his only child about to have a child of her own. Luna realized she was pregnant during the winter holiday. Concerned for her safety and that of her child Xenophilius made her stay home not realizing that Luna or the Child's father knew of the pregnancy. When she found out she had said she wanted a son. One that looked liked his father.

Luna's small cry made Xenophilius focus his attention back on his daughter and her soon to be born child.

After several hours of hard labour, Luna didn't have her son as she thought she would. No, she had girls, two beautiful baby girls. The older of the two by exactly seven minutes had dark brown hair and hazel eyes similar to her father. She was to be named Prudence Elizabeth. The younger of the two, looked more like Luna with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was to be named Daffodil Avery.

Xenophilius looked happily down at his daughter holding her girls. He remembered his wife holding Luna for the first time.

"For she is a beautiful and sweet as the moon." She had said.

"Daddy, don't you like Prudence and Daffodil?"

"Yes, very much so sweetheart. I was just remembering when you were born. That seems so long ago now."

"In a different time. When people weren't as scared. How will my girls grow up in this world? It is scary out there what with Voldemort-"Luna stopped hand covering her mouth.

"No!" Xenophilius cried. But it was to late, she had said his name and his followers were coming.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. It slipped out." Luna cried.

There was a knock on the door.

"Do Death-eaters knock?" Xenophilius asked. Luna shrugged holding her sleeping twins closer to her. The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy walked in.

"I knew I smelt new magic." She smiled coyly looking at the small babies.

"Please don't harm my babies." Luna said trying to be brave. She was so scared but she had to protect her girls.

"I would never harm a child." Narcissa's smile faltered turning into a cold stare. She actually adored children. She had once wished to have more but Lucius had wanted and heir and he had Draco. Yes he still love Narcissa but not in _certain_ ways.

"Please don't hurt my family." Xenophilius begged.

"Oh but I must. Take the girl hostage." Narcissa ordered and two hooded figured stepped forward and grabbed Luna.

"No!" She cried hugging her children. Narcissa scooped them up and spoke to Luna in a soft yet harsh voice.

"I do not want to see harm done to innocent children. And as to help you remember your place, I shall separate them and send them away." Narcissa stood back and watched her be dragged away. She turned to face Xenophilius.

"If one Harry Potter should cross your path, do let us know. Maybe then we'll free you daughter."

"And my granddaughters?"

"They are no longer in need of your care." Narcissa spat then disapparated.

As Luna sat in the cold cellar, she thought of her daughters, separate and alone. And that hurt more than any curse ever could.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I will post the next chapter soon. read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Double Meaning**

Many miles away in Dublin, a young man was just getting home from work. Arthur Leery was tired from a long day at the office. He was two months away from finishing up his internship at the law firm and was expected to make partner. As Arthur crossed the street, he hoped that Mark had had a better day than him. Mark worked at the local bookstore and dreamed of becoming a fantasy novelist. They had been dating since they were sixteen, almost ten years. At first people were ignorant and cruel. But they had persevered as a couple. They weren't able to marry – yet, but they still both yearned for a family.

As Arthur walked down the street, he bumped into a petite blonde woman who looked rather frantic.

"Are you alright miss?"

"No! I'm looking for a children's home."

"Why?" Arthur asked, curiosity getting the better of him. The woman's face went pale.

"The child is my granddaughter. Her mother passed shortly after she was born, her father isn't in the picture and I am unable to care for her!"

Arthur felt sorry for both the woman and the child. She had lost her daughter and was unable to care for the child.

"Don't put her in foster care. She will get shuttled around like cattle." Arthur blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Then what do you suppose I do?"

"Let me adopt her. Me and my partner are more than able to care for a child." Arthur covered then covered his mouth with his hand. Crap, he had just offered to adopt some strangers baby. He probably sound like a quack.

"Partner?" She asked. Arthur nodded his head.

"Do you have a stable job?"

Arthur nodded, "I'm just finishing my internship at Dublin Law Offices."

"Do you have the funds to care for a child?"

"Yes." Arthur replied. The woman stared deeply at him.

"Do you and your partner love each other?"

"Very much so." Arthur smiled. Mark was the love of his life. His soul mate.

"Then I shall come with you to explain the situation to him and have the paperwork drawn up then she will be yours."

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked coming to his scenes, "Is this some joke? You don't know me."

"This is not a joke. I can see that you can better care for her than anyone I know. Please help an innocent child have a good life." The women looked honest and desperate.

"Alright follow me."

"So she is ours then?" Mark asked.

"Yes the papers are all signed and in order. You will not see me again. Thank you, though." The woman who addressed herself as Andy smiled.

"You can come visit you know." Arthur added rocking the small girl in his arms.

"No, it will be too hard. She is yours. Goodnight and good luck." Andy smiled walking out of the flat and into the cold night.

"This is so surreal." Mark said plopping onto the couch.

"I know, we will have to get baby things tomorrow."

"What will people say though?"

"You're the smart one Mark."

"Prat," Mark smiled leaning over and kissing Arthur's cheek looking down at their new daughter.

"She does kind of look like you so she could be your sister's kid. She got in an accident and left her to you."

"But Mark, I don't have a sister."

"That's because she died!" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Let's all get settle for bed."

They got into bed, settling the small baby in between them.

"Good night sweet Daffodil." Arthur whispered as he drifted off to sleep, "And welcome to the family."

The next morning in Oxshott a young women was getting ready for an important meeting.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Katrina asked her husband.

"Yes, my love, we can do this. You still want to right?" Allcott asked.

"Of course! It's just odd you know? What if it doesn't love us?"

"The baby will most definitely love you." Allcott smiled taking his wife's hand, "Come on, we can't be late."

An hour later the couple arrived in London at London's Children Home. They were greeted by a friendly middle aged lady.

"You must be the Murthinn's. I'm Rebecca, we talked on the phone."

"Hi, I'm Katrina and this is my husband Allcott."

"Nice to meet you. Come inside and we'll have a nice chat." They walked down the hall into Rebecca's office. It was covered in smiling faces of families.

"So, you are considering adoption then?"

"Yes," Katrina smiled sitting down, "Rather we know we want to adopt."

"Why adoption if I may ask?"

"We found out a year ago that I am unable to have children." Katrina said emotion showing in her voice. Allcott scooted closer and rubbed her shoulder.

"Well, we've done the interviews, and looked through your file. And I am happy to tell you that you are able to adopt. Now, age group? Older? Younger?"

"We would like a fairly young child. Get the experience to raise them. If the transition goes smoothly and we can handle the added stress, we would like to further adopt as well." Allcott smiled.

"Alright, well younger ones for now. Boy or girl?"

"Either is fine. We're just so happy to have the opportunity."

"Well let's head up to the nursery." The three of them headed up to the third floor nursery. There were only about ten babies.

"So, interact with the children. Try to make a connection." Rebecca smiled. Katrina and Allcott stepped forward.

"Where shall we start?"

"Not the foggiest clue." Katrina laughed. Her eyes settled on a very small girl. She walked forward and scooped her up.

"Oh do be careful," Rebecca asked stepping forward, "She just arrived last night. Some woman dropped her off. We tried to get a good look at her but she just dropped her off and left. Only thing she said was that her name is Prudence Elizabeth. She is sick. The nurse said she was just born yesterday."

"Hello Prudence." Katrina said softly.

"How unwell is she?" Allcott asked.

"Just needs to be looked after."

"Al, I love her already." Katrina said her smile widening.

"I know Kat." Allcott smiled looking down at the tiny baby in his wife's arms. He loved the little girl too.

* * *

><p>hey everyone! glad that those of you who have read this are enjoying it! it means a lot to me! I'm a bit of a writers block. I know where I want to go, I just don't know how to get there. any ideas are appreciated and will be mentioned in future chapters.<p> 


End file.
